Untold Secrets
by robinforever
Summary: This is a story of how Eren and Armin meet and grow together. EreMin. It will get mature in later stories ;) I hope you all like and enjoy Robin
1. Armins' First Meeting

Hello every one I'm new here so please tell me if I need to fix my stories or not. Im not going to get butt hurt or anything, Thanks ^-^

Please kik me at robinkicksass if you want to give me a prompt or just message me in general.

Armin already has had a hard enough time fitting in when **_everyone_** knew about his family, but what made it hard for him was the fact that he was looked down upon for having his own thoughts, his own **_mind_**.

In the Shingashina District there was only one place Armin even felt remotely safe and accepted for who he was and that was in the library. Now here's the thing the "Library" was just a small building full of books about how people should be living their life and Armin hated those books but, Armin absolutely loved the solitude of that building. Armin entered and was greeted by the guard.

"Why hello there Armin, Back again"

"Yes sir, Gordon."

"Well you can look but I doubt there are any books left for you too read"

"Haha good one, Sir"

Armin has really only talked to Gordon on a few occasions.Y'see Gordon isn't the keeper of the library he just over sees it to make sure only _**certain**_ material is brought into the library when the Garrison is done sweeping peoples homes to make sure no one has anything illegal in their possession.

Armin is once again scanning the many shelves of books for the umpteenth time trying not to stay idle. As he's walking down the isle he sees his usual tormentors gang up on a small boy about his age with emerald green eyes and a choppy mop of brown hair. 'The poor kid' Armin mumbled to himself. As he tried concentrate on getting a book to read for the day while he holes himself up in his house, Armin noticed the bullies grab his shirt and push the kid down. He thought the poor boy should just make a break for it, he looked fit enough to run fast, but the kid stood up dusted himself off and here's what really surprised Armin is the outrightedly punched the biggest one square in the jaw.

The bully grabbed his jaw and howled in pain while yelling at his friends to get him and the kid just kept throwing punches one after another just trying to keep his ground and stay fighting. To Armins' dismay the kid couldn't fight three at once and the two boys got his arms and legs and pinned him down.

"I refuse, Damien"

"SHUT IT YEAGER, Tim, Harold hold him tight."

"Got it." They said in unison.

Damien started to punch and kick this Yeager kid repeatedly until he started coughing up blood. The kid still refused to kneel to them so Damien shared one look with his friends and they understood. They both kicked one leg at the same time and he fell hard on his knees. Harold grabbed his hair and held his head back so that Damien could ram his knee into Eren's jaw.

"We worked the heretic enough for now".

"Speaking of which where's the small blonde? He's normally here around this time." Harold pointed out. Armin could over hear them and quickly tip-toed over to the end of the library. Armin could see through the window that Damien was talking with Gordon,

"Have you seen Armin today yet, Sir?"

"Yeah he came in about half an hour ago". And with that note the boys started walking into the library, and Armin was trying to sneak around them. Just as he was getting around a shelf to the exit, a book fell and the boys saw him. Armin did the only thing he thought he could do, stand up to them.

"Oh-ho, look what we have here another little heretic."

"I'm not a heretic Damien. I just have my own ideas thoughts and beliefs, and that's just me being human."

"Okay, I hear you, I honestly do. But many kids follow their parents ideals and beliefs and we all know what happened to yours, and you still want to believe they are coming back for you. They / ** _aren't_** / get that through your skull. They didn't love you enough to stay here and raise you."

Armin absolutely hated it when people talked about his parents, they couldn't ever just let it drop. Armin did what anyone would have, he picked up the fallen book and threw it towards the boys. He had never been very athletic but he was really hopeful in this throw. The book did hit Damien but didn't hurt him like Armin had hoped... He tried to run but was quickly caught much to his dismay. Damien grabbed his collar and roughly shoved him up against a brick building.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that no one will ever love you, will ever want you. You need to learn this Arlert." Damien threw him down and walked away, his entourage following his lead and leaving Eren to his self.

Armin slowly started getting up and gathering his book and was going to walk away when he noticed the kid, what did they say his name was again? Oh yes Eren Yeager, he noticed he was still face down in the dirt. Armin walked over to him and put his hand over his face, relieved to know he was still breathing but now he was faced with the problem of trying to wake him up... Armin put his hand over his face and added pressure. Eren flew up gasping.

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure what to do to help you..."

"Thanks, Uh Arlert, right? Where did they go anyway?"

"Call me Armin, I'm not sure they kind of just walked away, I wasn't keen on knowing where."

" Okay, Armin. Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

"A bit closer to the town."

"Okay, Let's go."

As they walked they talked a bit about anything they could think of. And it was nice for Armin, he has never had a friend before. Most kids look down at him for wanting to know more and learn.

"Well here is your home Armin. See you soon." Eren waved to Armin as he turned to run back home to his family.

Welp theres that...ummmmmm idk what to say at the end. If you like it and would like another chapter write me


	2. The First Outing

Armin woke up the next day and started getting dressed as brushed his hair before he went into the kitchen to get breakfast for him and his grandfather. It wasn't anything special, just some oatmeal with a splash of milk but Armin always tried to help out in anyway possible. As Armin was stirring the oatmeal, he heard his grandfather clobber his way into their small kitchen. "Morning grandfather!," Armin said "if you can get the silverware and dishes out, I can make you a bowl."

"Thank you Armin." His grandfather grumbled to him. He set the bowls on the side counter and the spoons at the table and Armin began making him and his grandfather their breakfast and then sat the bowls down on the table. Armin sat directly across from his grandfather, and they talked about the things that needed to get done today before it got too dark and cold. Grandfather mumbled about how his old hat is starting to thin out a bit and that Armin also would need more reading material. You see while everyone else in town, didn't agree with Armins grandfathers ideas, Armin loved to listen to him talk and the time they spent together with him teaching Armin reading and writing. Armin love to hear of the outside world, the great big beautiful world. They would talk endlessly about if they were able to go out and see it what would they want to see the most, his grandfather wanted to see the lakes of fire.

Armin has always wanted to see the ocean, but if he could really be able to see and go anywhere he'd want to go where his parents went. He wants to find them and live how a family should. Don't get him wrong though he loves his grandfather dearly but his grandfather never wanted to talk about his parents. Whenever Armin brings them up he always immediately changes the topic or tells Armin "no". He just really wants to see them once more...

Once they had cleaned up dinner. Grandfather left to go to the fields and work. Grandfather works in the fields in the summer and helps harvest because he can get a share of what is picked everyday and it helps with food in the winter. During winter he would work in the market place selling what ever he could or just sweeping and helping people with their shops. When ever he leaves for work and Armin is alone, he starts working on inside with laundry, dishes and just house-keeping in general. While he was making the beds, he hears a tapping on the window and he turns to see Eren grinning and gesturing for him to come out with him. Armin finishes with the beds and hangs up the apron he was wearing and heads outside.

"Hey Armin, do you want to come with me ?" Eren had asked and before Armin even had a chance to answer Eren grabbed his hand and started running towards the main gate of wall Maria.

"I want to watch the Scouting Legion!" Eren yelled as he was running. He probably wanted Armin to have some idea of what was going on. Armin couldn't really see why Eren wanted to see them return, it wasn't a celebration. They came back broken, mentally and physically. Many having lost limbs or team members.

"Why ?" Armin had decided to ask.

"Erwin. He has to be an amazing captain to keep going up and seeing everything that happens. And also because if they have learned anything about the Titans I want to know."

"Oh." Normally people don't like to mention Titans because we've had so many years of peace nobody wants to destroy it.

As they got closer Eren pushed tried pushing himself to the front but couldn't get through the adults. So he started looking for a way to get on higher ground, he managed to find a small crate and convinced Armin to give him a boost up onto a window sill and from there he continued to climb to the roof.

"Do you want to come up to Armin?"

"No, thanks but I'm fine down here."

"Suit yourself."

Eren saw the Corps go through the town but they all looked dejected. Armin looked up as Eren tried to stand up on the roof and he had it for a second, but his foot went and got stuck and as he tried to correct it he tripped and slid off the roof with a loud thump. Armin saw this happening and tried to catch him but Eren still managed to hit his head and was out cold. Armin had no idea about what he should do. He saw Hannes "patrolling" and he ran up to him asking,  
"Oh! What do I do? What do I do ? Eren fell and I have no idea on how to help him.''

"Calm down Armin, Where is he I'll take him home. Don't worry the kid has a strong head." Hannes told Armin as he walked off laughing. Hannes picked up Eren and carried him home. Armin was following behind, He didn't know where Eren lived and he was kind of curious of seeing his home. Also he wanted to give Eren's mother a proper apology. As they walked up to the door Hannes knocked Dr. Yeager opened up and he didn't seemed phased by the fact Eren was knocked out.

"Ah thank you Hannes, He always manages to find some trouble everyday."

"Noo~ problem Yeager."

Hannes strolled off and Armin pull a little flask out of his jacket pocket, he knew what was in because his grandfather had one also...

"Ah well, thank you Armin for helping to see the return of Eren."

"It wasn't a problem Sir, I'm sorry this happened."

"It's fine, Now you should hurry home."

And with that Armin turned and began the trek home.

I hope you all enjoyed this lil update, I want to try and make all stories at least 1,000 words. Thank you to all who took time to read this ^-^


	3. Slippery Situations

Armin soon realized that him and Eren became friends in Erens' eyes. Eren would always come up to the house and get Armins attention while he was cleaning. Armin would invite Eren in while he was finishing up and Eren would try to help but he just couldn't quite get things to look how they were supposed to look in Armins' eyes, so mainly Eren would sit down in a chair and talk about what they could do after Armin was done. Erens favorite place to go was the fields just out side the gate where he normally would get sticks and logs for his Mother, Carla.

" _Where do you want to go today Armin_ ?" Eren asked once Armin hung up his apron.

"I never really thought about it, I enjoy going to the fields with you."

" _Okay, but if you could go anywhere in town where would it be? You always go where I want to go, today it's your turn to choose_."

"Well, um if I could go anywhere maybe the little spring that flows just right outside the walls ?" Armin said as he slipped his light blue jacket on and put his shoes on. He quickly glanced over to Eren to make sure his idea wasn't going to bore him.

 _Well Armin does always follow me around, I can do what he wants to for a change_

" _Okay Armin, lead the way._ " Eren replied, smiling like a dork.

"Okay then I guess follow me?"

Even though Eren told Armin to lead the way they walked side by side Eren slightly leading the way. Armin was just to anxious to lead like Eren does. He couldn't just grab his hand and start sprinting to the spring for one he doesn't have enough stamina for that and he wouldn't feel comfortable with it...

 _So they walked with one another, Eren talking about his mom and how he scared her the other morning bu hiding in the drying sheets. Eren really just wanted Armin to laugh more, he is so quite normally._

Armin could the the spring glitter from the sunlight hitting it and immediately he was getting excited. So much so he actually sped up to get there first. Armin sat by the bank and just watched the water flow by occasionally sticking his hand in and letting the water trail over his hand and enjoying the cool water.

 _Eren watched as Armin as he looked at the water. He wanted to get up and play a game but he wasn't sure what they could do so he just walked up and sat next to him. he noticed a frog in the water and was instantly full of energy. He was looking around and noticed a trunk of a tree was in the water and so he walked over to see if he could capture the frog._

 _He successfully was able to stand on the log and maneuver it to get closer to the frog but as he was about to grab the frog, it jumped farther away and Eren heard Armin giggle at his failed first attempt. Now Eren was determined to capture the frog. so he very carefully went to the edge of the log and bent down onto his knees and stretched his arms out to grab it. He was able to grab it but he jumped up to quickly and slipped from the log and into the water..._

 _'Great now I have fallen twice in front of Armin.' Eren thought to him self. The only thing keeping his spirits up after that fail was the fact he still had the frog and he got Armin to laugh so hard he rolled over. Eren picked himself up and walked over to Armin and showed him the frog_.

When Eren had walked over Armin got to see the frog and he went to stroke its back and as he did the frog jumped back into the water and swam away.

"I'm sorry Eren, I didn't mean to scare it."

 _"It's fine Armin, it was bound to jump away eventually."_

They continued to sit and watch the water in silence, that was until Eren started sneezing.

" Oh Eren , we need to get you home and into dry clothes now!"

 _"If you say so Armin._ "

Eren got up and walked with Armin to head home and get dry clothes.

 _"Hey Armin after I get changed do you think we can go play by the big tree in the field?"_

"Yeah, Sure after you get into dry clothes."

They continued the walk home and Eren invited Armin in when they got to his house and he agreed. While Eren was getting changed in his room Carla came over to Armin;

"Would you like to sit with me?"

"Yes, thank you Ma'am."

"Don't say that it makes me sound old." Carla said with a light laugh "call me Carla instead, and don't worry about Eren so much he has a strong constitution and rarely gets sick."

"Oh okay, thank you Ma'a- Carla."

As Eren was walking out his father, Grisha busted open the door,

"ERE- oh good your already dressed. Okay today son you're coming with me on a house call to the Ackermans."

" _But dad, Armin and I were going to_ -"

"No buts Eren."

Armin felt awkward being talked about while he was in the room...

"Uh Eren that's fine I have some chores left to do at the house so I can just head home now."

"Here sweetie I'll walk you home." Carla Added

"See Eren it's fine. Now come on shoes, scarf and jacket we might its a bit chilly up on the mountains.

Eren grumbled but did as he was told, He went up and said his goodbye to Armin and kissed him mom goodbye.

Him and his father got in the wagon and Armin and Carla began walking to Armins home.

Armin and Carla talked about little things like the flowers and what Eren and Armin normally do while they go and play.

"Armin, Sweetie where are you're parents?" Carla asked when they reached his house, she noticed it was only Armin at home.

"I don't know, I don't even remember them..."

Carla couldn't help it, she reached out and hugged the little boy.

"You're always welcome at my house Armin."


	4. Dirty Laundry

Armin invited Carla in once they had reached his home. Armin quickly went in and pulled a chair out for her and got some tea brewing.

" **So Armin, how do you normally spend your days, when Eren isn't dragging you all over the town?** " Carla asked with a laugh knowing about Armins and Erens adventures when Eren would recap them to her over dinner.

"Well, Uh normally I always try to get up before grandfather so I can get some breakfast for him before he has to head into the fields. As the breakfast is going I scurry into his room and set out his daytime clothes. By then he's up and getting breakfast once he leaves I start cleaning up the house and when that is done I sit here and read till it's time to get dinner ready for grandpa." Armin explained.

" **Is that all? Didn't you have any friends besides Eren? A young boy should have friends and be exploring** " She thanked Armin when he handed her the cup of tea.

" No Eren is the first friend I've had. I would normally go outside and look at the river but other than that, No." Armin admitted to her

" **Well I am very glad you met Eren. He can be quite extreme sometimes but I'm sure you'll be great friends. Ah thank you for the tea but I really should be heading back home, remember you're always welcome at our home Armin**." Carla told him while smiling warmly down at him.

"Thank you Carla, I will remember that." Armin took the cup from her and walked her to the door and said goodbye.

"I wonder what Eren is doing, it's quite boring with out him here..." With that said Armin went to get dinner started, his grandfather was to be home soon.

As it turns out Armin _didn't_ want to know what Eren was up to. Eren and his father were gone for three days instead of the intended two. And the cherry topping Eren now has an adopted sister, Mikasa.

Armin was walking back from the library when he was tackled into a hug from Eren, when he was finally able to stand back up and pick up his book he had noticed a girl standing a little ways behind Eren. He gave Eren a look as to say _'Who is this?_ ' Eren caught on with out missing a beat;

"Oh Armin, this is my new sister Mikasa. I helped rescue her the other night so now she lives with us."

"Yes Eren saved me by killing three people. Well actually two, I killed the third one."

"That's only because I was being choked by him!" Eren protested

"Wait , what? Eren what are you talking about?" Armin asked, slightly shaking not expecting the kid who was taken down by three 12 year olds could kill full grown adults.

"Okay well me and dad were going to the Ackermans like planned and when we got there-" Armin noticed how Mikasa bent her head down when Eren started talking about this

"- Well her parents weren't alive and she was missing as well, my dad told me to go back to the mountain base while he drove off to get to the Military Police and well when he headed off I started running all over and eventually came a across a cabin and I found a knife so I tied it to a stick and went to knock on the door and some guy answered it and I stabbed him then took the knife and hide till the other one came and tried to get me, Killed him too but as I was trying to cut her loose I got kicked across the room by some third guy and he picked me up and started to choke me but Mikasa had my back and stabbed him in his." Eren said with a laugh

"Anyway my dad showed up like 5 hours later and scolded me for running off but I saved her, so that's all that's important. Right Mikasa?" Eren said as he smiled to Mikasa.

"Mmm" Mikasa agreed. Armin also noticed how her face turned slightly redder as she hid in the scarf.

"Well um wow Eren, thats really brave of you to do for her."

"Thanks Armin. Hey do you want to go play in the field today?"

"Ah sorry I can't today Grandpa says its laundry day so I have to make sure I get all of it done before he gets home. Maybe tomorrow though?"

"Oh, okay then Armin. I'll see you tomorrow then, come on Mikasa let's head home."

"Ah Eren we can play in the fields, you and me." Mikasa added.

"No, it's not the same with out Armin there too." Eren said. Armin had to admit he was really happy to hear that. Eren pulled him into a hug and they said their good byes and as they were leaving Mikasa turned and looked back at Armin like she was sizing him up and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Once he got home Armin put his book on the table and went to get the big basin for laundry and the bucket he used to bring water. Once the basin was full he went to grab every thing in the house; clothes sheets, and blankets. Anything that he could wash then he set about the actual washing of all of it. It took him quite a while to get everything washed;

 _Okay great I got everything washed now I just need my stool so I can hang it up._ ' Armin knew he was short and frail compared to all the other boys his age and he gets picked on for it but he tries to see good from it. He got his stool and started hanging the laundry to dry, which isn't easy as it may seem.

Once he had finally gotten everything pinned and hung he pushed the basin back into the house and poured it down across the front 'yard' and then hung it up in the back of the house. After all of this he went into his area of the house and curled up on his bed and went to sleep.


	5. The First Strike

Armin wasn't really sure how he felt about the fact that Eren could do that kind of harm to another human being. He really only saw the nice and playful side of him while they always together doing something or even the helpful side but never the white hot rage he didn't even know that Eren could be like that. Eren kind of scared him, or at least that part of him did, but he also had a good reason for doing what he did. To save Mikasa that was his goal and he accomplished it, not in the most ethical way but he did it.

Armin had been wrestling with this for quite a while now. Eren was his best friend but he was also apparently violent although Armin knew Eren would never hurt him he was still slightly scared of him.

After careful sweep of the house to make sure everything was clean and tidy Armin headed out so he could get some fish for dinner tonight. He enjoyed the quite walk down and was quite peaceful with being alone for once. Or at least he was until Damion showed up and threw him against a wall shouting he was a heretic again.

"Come on Armine, fight back!" He demanded. Purposefully making Armins name into a girls name.

"If I do that than I'm no better than the beasts like you. " Armin retorted.

"Don't you believe in the weak standing up for themselves or are you too scared to do even that? Maybe you shouldn't have left without your bodyguard, huh?" Dameions response to Armin was weak, calling him weak Armin knew he was weak physically but mentally he knew that's where his strength lied. His grandfather told him so.

"Actually I do. I'd rather take a few hits than sink to your level. You're only resorting to physical abuse because you can't wrap your tiny minds around the fact that there is a better place than what theses walls could ever give us. You are too scared to want to see more, you're content with living as cattle. Herded and fattened up for whenever these walls break and the titans consume you. Everyone walks around in a hazy stupor because they all believe that these walls will hold forever."

Armin could see the rage in Dameions face build be it from Armin talking back or Armin saying words that he'll never understand, he didn't know. What he did know is he needed to escape. Before he could even move a muscle he was thrown against the wall again.

"You won't be so smart if we bash your head into this wall hard enough." Dameion threatened.

"Hey look who came to join in this, Eren." Harold spoke up.

"Save him for me!" Dameion called out.

"Oh sh-, Mikasa is with him, run!" Harold said as he turned around and started sprinting home. Once Armin was let go he fell to his knees and felt himself shaking.

"Ha one look at me and they were running away with their tails tucked between them they were scared of me, Yea!" Eren said to no one in particular.

"Well one of you is scary."

"Hey Armin are you all right? Where did they hurt you? Here let me help you." Eren reached his hand out to help Armin up but he just ignored it entirely and stood up on his own.

"Yeah, I'm good"

The three walked to the river running through town and sat around. Mikasa was sitting on the stairs and Eren sat on the ridge talking with Armin in hushed tones;

"They just can't accept that these walls won't keep us safe forever one day _they_ will get through.

The ground shook so hard they were thrown up into the air. Next thing they all knew, there were titans and rocks were being thrown everywhere. Armin stood and saw Eren running towards his house and Armin wanted to help but he was too scared...

Next thing Armin knew his grandfather grabbed his hand and ran with him towards the boats. After what seemed like forever Armin saw Eren and Mikasa being pushed on to the boats with the look of pure hatred and sadness. Once they were all on the boats and set off Armin went and sat with them, his grandfather followed suit.

Eren made a big spiel about killing off them because he lost his mother which Armin thought was brave but he also saw it as pointless the titans out-ranked humankind on the food chain. Armin didn't lose anyone physically but he had lost his dream of the outside world. HE never thought a titan would be like that. He always thought of them as mindless beasts not ruthless killing machines...

The next day they had arrived inside Wall Rose and were thrown into a old storage facility. Armin woke up and saw his grandfather walking towards them with three small bread roles for them.

"Here Armin, these are for you and your friends."

"What about you grandpa, did you already eat something?"

"Don't worry about me Armin, you guys need to eat something more than I do. I'll eventually be titan fodder with all these refugees coming in."

"Grandpa don't be like that, they don't want to see and old man hurt." Armin said as he flashed a smile to him and went off to his friends.

 _I don't know who to tell him that yes they will hurt an old man..._

I am really fed up with Eren's anger at this point, Armin had given them the bread and somehow Eren had gotten into a fight with yet another person and at that a soldier. Armin had talked down the soldier so that Eren wouldn't get worse than the punch to the face. Even after all that Eren called him a /parasite/. Armin knew he was really angry and upset but still he shouldn't have taken it out on him.

Over the next few days Armin saw the number of refugees being diminished and after three days his grandfather had come up to him and told him that the king is making him go out and fight...


End file.
